The Underdark
Caverns of unimaginable size honeycomb the continent and parts of the ocean, however, with few entrances the civilizations of the surface; the Underdark has developed largely in isolation. To this day the caverns remain a bounty of rare creatures and materials, for the brave or foolhardy adventurer. The Dark Elves retain control of most of the Underdark to this day, as they control many cities, clan homes and outposts all throughout the depths, along with a radius of land surrounding each of these places. Cities Tamber As the capital of the entire Dark Elf civilization, Tamber is a completely secular city that holds all of the government officials and buildings, with the exception of the Dark Elf Seat of Power. It can be found far from the other settlements, underneath the Tundra in the north of Orelisle. The city was built in a very planned manner, so that the only entrances to the surface are through steam vents, and the government buildings lie in the city's center, with varying districts laying around them in a circle. There are districts for each of the major cities, but it is not required for one to live within any designated district. Because the Dark Elves all seem to get along within the confines of the city, crime is lower in Tamber than in any other city. Furthermore, it is in this city that one finds that none of the religious sects of Dark Elf culture are inherently radical in any sense of the word. They merely seem radical at some points because of the concentration of the followers of each goddess within the separate cities. The city itself has very planned streets and buildings, with only the most basic of shops, goods and markets. Phridgia There is still a common debate over whether the shame after the war is from it being lost or it taking so many lives. This controversy stems from the original argument between the Sisterhood and the Delabima, which has created a rift within the city. This dispute has evolved over time, to the point where each side has developed separately of one another on differing sides of the city. There is a very clear dead zone in between them, where no one dares to live. Furthermore, there is a split depending on where you leave from the city. One side considers themselves to be Drow, while the other side is named Dark Elves. Each side of the city worships Lolth as their main goddess, however, those who have named themselves Drow also refer to her by her ancient name of Maelstrom. Those who regard themselves as supremacists also call themselves Drow. Each side of the city creates beings to fight in a tournament every ten years, which is held in the dead zone. The Drow have learned how to create Draegloths, while the Dark Elves make the Driders and so each year the two sides send the Draegloths and Driders to fight. Whichever side wins gets to elect the city's leader for the next ten years. The city itself is located underneath Taphran. It is bustling despite its destructive and tendencies to fight within the city walls, simply because each other major city pays tribute to Phridgia. This tribute, which is only given due to fear of the city's power, is what pays for the amount of destruction caused by the tournament. That being said, they will supply an army to the capital if it is asked of them. Aoelia Despite the size of Aoelia, many on the surface do not seem to know of its existence. The amount of “secrecy” was not intended for the city, it just happened over time. Some say it's because the city is located underneath the Apotheosis Desert, while others say it has happened due to the eccentric nature of most Dark Elves who live there, and others believe that it is due to the city's shape, which shifts with the sands. Due to their location, the main exports of Aoelia are water, which they sell at all temperatures, cold water crystals and hydration pills. While their most bought export seems to be hydration pills, the citizens hold the former two items at a higher regard. The main consumer of their hydration pills happens to be the city of Jericho, as the Aoelians are able to go underneath the storm for the sake of trade. No one outside of the two cities believes that this trade actually occurs, however it is quite true. In fact, Aoelia and Jericho are such good trade partners that Jericho is the only allowed consumer of Aoelia's invention of the cold box. Other goods are made in Aoelia, but they are not bought at a high enough rate to even be considered exported items. They make the best boats in all of the Underdark, but no one buys them because they are based in the desert and will not ship them to you. The population of Aoelia is very eccentric in nature, to the point where their most celebrated national holiday is iambic pentameter day. Therefore the top professions are bards, priestesses, tea brewers and architects. That being said, their eccentricity is only augmented by their innate intelligence, and so from this population has spawned many tea houses, weird shaped buildings that are somehow structurally sound, and temples to Muse. Furthermore, the most famous tea house in Aoelia is a boat that is perfectly balanced on its tip. It will not fall no matter how often it is shaken; this is where Aoelia's famous “awake tea” was invented. For some born in Aoelia, the eccentricities of the city become too much. Most of these Dark Elves find refuge with the nearby Dwarves, and study to become archers rather than one of the aforementioned professions. Locria Located near Cliffhaven, the inhabitants of this city worship the goddess Vague. No one is quite sure about what the Locrians do, it's more of what they don't do. They do not seem to export many goods, or create anything for that matter, other than books, politicians and scholars; they seem to control the main trade of books and knowledge in the Underdark. In fact, the city itself is built in such a way that there is a library each couple of blocks. The craze for knowledge and books goes so far that when one walks into a restaurant, every menu has an item called books that one can order. Because of the sheer amount of knowledge held within the city, most of the citizens of Locria are fairly book-smart. That being said, they are generally very hard to understand as they speak in long and rambling sentences. The worship of the goddess Vague is held in high regard, although temples to her are not nearly as common as libraries. In these said temples, no one is allowed to speak higher than a whisper, because doing so would prevent others from being able to hear themselves think. However, they do have wings where one can make a bit of noise, which are dedicated housing for pilgrims. Parthetique Although Parthetique is considered to be a city, it is not accessible for most of the Dark Elf population. The city itself is located far from all other cities, and can be found underneath the northern side of Oz. Furthermore, only those who associate themselves with one of the main three pantheons of the Dark Elf religion are welcomed into Parthetique. This is because it is considered to be the religious capital of the Dark Elves; many priestesses move to Parthtique in order to join the main religious order of the culture as a whole. Most of this order consists of Aoelians, but it is normally fun by Locrians. When a Phridgian takes charge, it normally signifies a great upheaval within the church. Parthetique is a city carved into the base of a mountain, which allows for it to be dark with a lot of access to light at all times. Although most Dark Elves do not enjoy being in the light, it is considered to be a religious symbol, along with lanterns. This is because it is believed the three main Goddesses are born of lightning, as they are shadows of this light. It is due to this love of light that the city had statues created, each commemorating a different Goddess. As these are made of a material that is only visible in sunlight, they were positioned in a particular manner so that they would each only be visible during certain times of day. 'Clan Homes' Clan Homes are called by the Clan Name. More accurately, Dark Elves who have not earned a second name by joining a group or proving themselves may use their Clan Home’s name as a name rather than simply an identifier. Sforza Often found in high political circles, the Sforza have down to a science the art of spotting both intrigue and attempts to manipulate. The Sforza have at all times in Dark Elf history found ways to be part of the upper echelon in society. Their clan home can be found near the city of Tamber. Variazioni One of the more tame clans, the Variazioni are known for their fabrics, textiles, clothing and such crafts. Together with the Tacet, the Variazioni control nearly all of the outbound trade. They find their home near Aoelia. Ostinato Both casters and priestesses are often born of this clan, primarily priestesses simply because magical children are drafted into the faith. Because of this the Ostinato should be favored by the Sisterhood, however the clan as a whole researches magic far beyond that ‘given’ by the Goddesses. The large quantity of Ostinato Sisters prevents this clan from being punished for it. One of the two clans who have never held the throne due to their close ties to the Sisterhood. Mazurka The keepers of history and sponsors of scholars. They hold the largest accessible library of the Dark and their secret library rivals the size of the Palace’s and Sisterhood’s while far outstripping them in mundane accuracy. Tacticians and scholars frequently come from or study here. Tacet The creators of this clan were versed in the art of resisting poison, and so to this day many go into the study of poisons, providing alchemists, doctors and rogues to the rest of society. Their society lies near the Dark Elf side of Phridgia. Outposts Etude Beneath Binturia, Etude is a religious outpost held by the Sisterhood. They research the power beneath the ruins as well as the existance of the Underforest. Those posted at Etude rarely involve themselves in the wars of their people and as such are as exceptionally long lived as peaceful Elves. Because Binturia is an experimental territory, the land near this outpost is not considered to be controlled by the Dark Elf civilization. Chiuso A guild dedicated to excellence in all things, they operate as in a true meritocracy. Anyone admitted to this guild have earned themselves a powerful name. Thus members are often obnoxiously self-important, however only those also admitted have the skill to compete with them so it is deserved. The Chiuso are the only large organization of non-banished Drow to practice gender equality. Outcast Clans Anacrusis Allied with the dragons even before the Separation, these Dark Elves were allowed to return to the surface after the race as a whole took refuge in the Underdark. The Anacrusis receive a “Mark of the Dragon” as a coming of age ceremony to honor their friends and helpers as well as to identify themselves to people mistrustful of Dark Elves. Over time, this symbol has evolved into that of a fermata. No never-banished Dark Elf in their right mind would wear this mark. The clan as a whole is nomadic. Hemiola These Dark Elves have rejected their culture’s beliefs in female supremacy to such an extent that they actively block the advancement of women in their culture. Initially as war-like and prejudiced as the clans they left, the Hemiola found themselves unable to sustain such behavior and restrict those views to societal norms for the most part. Those of this clan identify themselves with the symbol of a neutral clef. Restez This is not a conventional clan, rather is a group of Dark Elves who chose to live beneath Amerale. They and the others who live beneath the city call the place Maestoso or "Tunnel-town."" Restez is a specific space within Tunnel-town that has always been limited, and as such the Dark Elves there have developed a system where a child may only be born if someone is about to die. This became a belief that the soul of the elder actually passes to the child. Any familial alliances or privileges pass along with the soul. Resources remain limited, and as such outsiders are not welcome and accidental children are ostracized. Binturia An entrance to the depths exists in Binturia, buried deep within the ruins. This has been the source of much wealth, and also much conflict. Beware, there is something peculiar about the section of the deep that rests directly below Binturia. The Etude outpost exists for this reason, and attempts to look into power of this land. A few conflicts connected to this land have been exposed, as follows: The First Age "In the 29th year of our settlement, tensions escalated with the war against the Dark Elves of the deeps. The raids on the refugee village that mined the smoking rocks of Dragon’s Lake had escalated. The survivors offered a bounty to the Kraken – a fighting company recovering from wounds on the plains. The Kraken descended into the depths of mine shafts, leaving the walls painted slick with Drow blood behind them. They chased a fleeing group of Drow warriors past the glyphs of warning and into the Caverns of Iron Teeth. There in the ensuing battle, they broke three of the wards that ensured the slumber of something deep below. Thus began the War of Knives." - Wallace, Adventurer of the First Age The Second Age "I have helped build the peace on which a great city shall be built. But yet, there are tasks remaining to be completed. These days, while a great many injured still remain to be attended to, I work with R. H. and T., as we hold screaming faces and bodies in position and nail them into place. Deep below, where dreams walk and men die, we build a wall of heads – painting glyphs with the blood of the few remaining magi’i and forming their fingers and thighbones into overlapping circles. For all our work, this can be but a patch on the work of the ancients, which we still cannot replicate. If you see three standing wizards, turned completely to salt. Turn back. They are the guardians of our grisly work. You have gone too far. The Thing that sleeps is not of this world. I know not if it is the Unspeakable from Rafiki’s tribal tales, however it possesses great…wrongness. We, who have supped and made compacts with beings that twist reality, are distorted and discomforted by its presence. Yet, its form is bound here and thus it is subject to certain rules of this world. Even so, parts of it are wounds in this world and warp the laws we understand to be true about magic. When it bled, ages ago, these drops of blood crystallized, and can be found deep underground. Beware. The few of these extremely rare crystals found are the built in shatterpoints in the network of protections. Additionally, they negate the reach of our spells and kill those with the ability to cast magic with a touch. One is worth the price of a kingdom to the Merchants of Western Gyethi. One was sold to buy an army of laborers and building materials. To kill a wizard, clench one against your skin, walk through all his spells unharmed and touch it to his breast. The Cultists of the Twisted Claw are felled. As we foiled them, we may have been too late to prevent the damages they have wrought." - Unknown Memoir, Second Age - Discovered in Ruins by Wendelo the Hobbit Category:Places